


Going Rogue

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Part of the Remember Me For Centuries universe.The story behind Ethan and Roman's breakup.





	Going Rogue

Roman laughed as Ethan tossed popcorn at the tv, complaining about who knows what. Roman stopped paying attention a while ago. He devoted his attention to watching Ethan's excited movements and listening to his animated speech, regardless of whether or not Roman knew *what* Ethan was getting animated about. 

"-and they just sent her home! All she did was forget some cheese!" 

Ah. A cooking show. Roman chuckled and grabbed some popcorn, throwing it at Ethan. 

"Leave them alone, they're professional chefs."

Ethan groaned and flipped off the tv before sighing and grinning at Roman. "Ro, you know I love you, right?"

"Oh I know, you tell me about a thousand times a day." 

Ethan pulled Roman close and kissed him softly, pulling back a bit later and just holding Roman. He carded his fingers gently through Roman's chestnut brown hair, humming in thought. 

Eventually Roman looked up at Ethan. "What's on your mind, snake?"

Ethan was silent for a second before speaking quietly. "What if I went rogue?" 

Roman sat up, meeting Ethan's eyes. "What?"

"I could go rogue," he repeated. "I could just...go somewhere and somewhen and stay there. Start a new life." 

Roman's heart shattered as tears came to his eyes. "Ethan...what about me? You...you'd really just leave me like that?" 

"You can come with me, we'll start over somewhen new." 

Roman shook his head, getting up from Ethan's couch and backing towards the door. "You're gonna leave me…"

"Roman, no, I wouldn't!"

"Then why were you gonna leave without me??" Roman's voice increased in volume as his sadness and frustration grew.

"Roman, sweetheart, my prince, you're looking at it all wrong, I wasn't going to leave you," Ethan attempted to reason, standing.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" His voice was eerily quiet and stone cold. 

"Roman, I swear I wasn't-"

"Don't even try, Ethan. I know what I mean to you now." Heartbreak filled Roman's voice and heart.

"Goodbye, Ethan," he choked out before racing out of Ethan's apartment and to his own.

"Roman, wait!" 

But it was too late. Roman was gone from sight. 

Ethan shut his door and slid down it, the sounds of whatever cooking show they were watching drowned out by his sobs.

~~~  
Roman ran home, sobbing the whole way. He got to his apartment and slammed and locked the door before racing to his bedroom and curling up in the bed to cry. 

"I meant nothing to him!" He shouted to no one but himself, sobbing into a pillow. 

Eventually he stopped the flow of tears and grabbed a tissue to wipe his face before laying down and cuddling a pillow. His last thought before sleep was of Ethan, and how much he still loved him. 

~~~  
Dawn's first light fell on a rather unprecedented scene. Three days after the fight, the morning broke to the scene of Roman knocking on Ethan's door, a couple yellow roses in his hands. He ran a hand through his hair to make himself look presentable and knocked again.

Ethan straightened his cape and opened the door, dropping the pair of gloves he carried. "...Ro?" 

"Hey, Ethan…"

"Ro, listen, I'm-"

Roman held up a hand to stop him.

"Shh. Let me speak." He sighed and paused before continuing. 

"The other day...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I misread your intentions. I'm sorry." He held out the roses to Ethan.

Ethan took them, giving Roman a soft, sad smile. "My darling prince...I forgive you. I should have told you in a better way." 

He set the roses aside and took Roman's hands. "I'm still going to go rogue, though. I've decided I'll be best in medieval ages, I'm going to be okay. Do you want to come?" He extended the offer once more. 

Roman shook his head. "I promised my brother I'd fulfill his legacy as a time agent, Ethan. I have to stay." 

Ethan sighed and gave an understanding nod. "I...take it that means this is over?" 

Roman nodded sadly. "Yes...but if I'm ever in medieval times, or if you ever come home, I'll be waiting for you. I love you, Ethan." His last sentence was a whisper as he choked up.

Ethan swallowed back a sob and hugged Roman tightly. "I love you so much, Roman…" 

Their hug came to an end about five minutes later. 

"You should go...I'm never forgetting you," Ethan promised, breaking the hug. 

Roman stepped back and gave Ethan a teary-eyed smile. "Goodbye, Ethan…" 

"Goodbye, my darling prince," Ethan whispered. 

Roman maintained eye contact with Ethan until the door was shut. As he turned to leave, he spotted the telltale flash of light signaling the departure in time of an agent. 

He gave a sad smile, sniffling as he left the apartment building. 

That night, Roman looked up at the sky, searching for the constellation Serpens. Once he found it, he blew a small kiss to it and smiled. "Goodnight, my snake. I'll love you throughout the centuries…" 

Somewhere in England, one and a half thousand years earlier, a man with the face of a snake looked at the constellations above him and smiled. "Goodnight, my prince. Remember me for centuries, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it ^-^


End file.
